herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Matheson
Miles Matheson is the main protagonist of the NBC TV show Revolution. although originally a villain due to being the commanding general of the Monroe Milita, he has since redeemed and later helping Charlie Matheson rescue her brother Danny Matheson from the militia. He was portrayed by Billy Burke and by Casey Jon Deidrick as a teenager. Biography Miles Matheson was born in 1981 as the older brother of Ben Matheson at some point during his childhood he met and became best friends with Sebastian Monroe one day while hanging out with Monroe they drew an encircled M, which would later become insignia and logo for the Monroe Militia, upon the two becoming adults they both enlisted in the U.S Marine Corps. Miles and Monroe were sergeants in the Marine Corps stationed in Paris Island, South Carolina, on the night of September 17, 2012 Miles and Monroe were driving home from base on Interstate 95 where he receives a call from his younger brother Ben Matheson that a huge blackout will occur that night and all the lights will turn off an never turn back on, suddenly Miles' and Monroe's phones begin to fizzle out and Miles loses connection with Ben and his and Monroe's phones die out and his car comes to a complete stop along with other cars on the highway and later the blackout occurred shutting electricity, mobile phones, vehicles and even batteries off affecting the entire planet completely Miles and Monroe get out of the cars and see every car in the highway stopped and stalled out of no where Miles then turns to Monroe and asks him "what the hell is going on" forcing the duo to travel to base on foot. Eight weeks after the blackout in November 2012, Miles gave up on waiting on orders from the government as what the military is supposed to do and informs Monroe on leaving Paris Island, South Carolina to Chicago, Illinois in hopes of searching of his brother, Ben Matheson and his family however Monroe is reluctant to go since Chicago is over a thousand miles away however he eventually decides to go with Miles and the two leave base and head for Chicago on foot. Six Months following the blackout in March 2013 Miles and Monroe are at an unknown part of the country and discover a murdered couple for food on the road they were traveling on, Miles despairs about how quickly the country went to ruin and laments that no one is coming to help or restore order and much up the road Miles and Monroe discover two men beating a third man named Jeremy Baker over his food and his supplies Miles pulls out his gun ans shoots the two man dead saying there is no law enforcement or jails anymore they take Jeremy along with him. At some point later Miles, Monroe and Baker form the Monroe Republic with Monroe becoming President and General Miles becoming the Commanding General and Miles had trained Baker heavily in combat he also trained the remainder of the militia how to be bloodthirsty and viscous it also at this point seven years after the blackout in 2019 Miles forced his sister in law Rachel Matheson to abandon his husband and children to become a prisoner of the militia to question her why the power went out since he thinks that she know something about the blackout. Ten Years after the blackout in 2022 Miles and Monroe were celebrating Miles birthday when suddenly a bomb went off in a bar that they were at killing many people in the bar and knocking both Miles and Monroe unconscious, Miles later wakes up in a bed in Independence Hall to see Nora Clayton and Monroe by his side he gets out of bed to see five caskets being loaded onto a cargo wagon Not only did Monroe kill the bomber, but he killed his family, with the intention of making an example of them, It was at this point when Miles finally realizes that Monroe had gone too far with the republic, And so in the following year in 2023 Miles defected the Monroe Republic but not after trying to kill his old friend Monroe but could not pull the trigger but was able to walk past ever guard in Independence Hall to Monroe's office with no one trying to stop him before this he held secret meeting with his co-conspirators in the back room of a brothel in Philadelphia when he was leaving the city the city a gate guard opened the gate for letting him out of Philadelphia. Fifteen years following the blackout in 2027 (the main time setting of the show) Miles has been hiding in Chicago for four years after he tried to assassinate Monroe in a failed attempt as a result of laying low nobody really knew about his past except that he is a professional killer. Miles seemed to be a shell of his former self by this point, drinking heavily to wash away the memories of acts that are unspeakable. At some point later he is working as a bartender at a local tavern where Charlie, Aaron, Maggie and Nate Walker walk into Maggie confronts him asking where Miles Matheson is but he (Miles) states that he never heard of him and is then trying to flirt with Maggie, Charlie then tells him if he is found he need to be told that his brother Ben Matheson was murdered by militia, Miles then reveals his identity requesting Charlie to come with him to come to the back room with him but Nate objects to by pulling out not letting charlie go with him but Miles easily takes the knife away from him and tell him he doesn't, Charlie in the back room explains to him that the militia took Danny and is being taken to Monroe and Charlie continues to explain he was sent by Ben before he dies Miles states he does not know Charlie nor does he want to do anything do do with her Charlie leaves in tears seeing this Nate confronts Miles again only to reveal himself as a spy for the militia Nate then exits Miles then orders the trio out of the bar. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:The Hero